Gaming Pretty Cure
Gaming Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is video games. Story Video Game central is what keeps video games safe from virus and such but when a virus finds it way to main frame and starts destroying the Central. Princess Zelda sends Navvi to the real world to help save their kingdom with the help of the hero broaches to find the Cures of Legend. But Naavi was expecting a sweet girl for the first but finds a lazy and sarcastic book worm by the name as Sandra Majors for the first cure. Can she put up with her long enough to save the world and find the others? Pretty Cures and Mascots Sandra Majors/Cure Keyblade A lazy book worm who tends to get bored easily. She usually sticks out compaired to her older siblings considering they are smarty pants. She seems to have a knack for dance though doesn't like to do on a normal basis but does as it a hobby. In civilian form, She has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with long wavy bangs and dark brown eyes. She is based on Sora from Kingdom Hearts. For Halloween, she dresses up like Max from Maximum Ride. Aubrey Williams/Cure Dreams Sandra's self appointed bestfriend who will defend her to all cost against nay sayers. She was born in Sydney Australia but was brought to Silverwinds when she was 5 and met Sandra in class. In civilian form, she has blonde hair, freckles and green eyes. She is based on NiGHTS from NiGHTS journey to dream For Halloween, TBA Marianne Stewart/Cure Invisible A clumbsy and geeky girl who never seems to be noticed by anyone or is over looked by her popular much lovelier older sister. She is always seen with her nose in a book. In civilian form, she cerise colored hair tied in a loose ponytail and matching eyes. As Cure Invisible, her hair becomes slightly spiked in the back with a black band now in her hair and her eyes turn a dark shade. She is based on Ari from Okage: The shadow King For Halloween, TBA Matilda Ford/Cure Grimorime A sweet, kind hearted and somewhat clumbsy girl who loves video games and tends to play them with her sick younger twin siblings when they are home from the hospital. She hopes to one day become a doctor so she can help sick kids. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark blonde hair tied half up and brown eyes. She is based on Marche from Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced.For Halloween, TBA Francesca Durand/Cure Soul A mysterious girl who seems to be mute or deaf since she tends to use ASL to everyone she meets. She is a loving girl who trust people easily and tends to befriend a lot of people. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Soul, her hair becomes longer gaining a purple ribbon with a red heart on the side and her eyes turn purple. She is based on Frisk from Undertale. For Halloween, TBA Isabelle Dawson/Cure Rose She's is based on Ib from the same game name. Madison Fetcher/Cure Hatcher She is based on Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher and the giant Egg. Ophelia Lynn/Cure Rhythm She is based on Raphael from Rhythm Thief Naavi/Noelle She is the mascot of the series and is nicknamed the annoying pest by Sandra. She was sent by Zelda to find the cures who could help save their world. She is a blue orb like creature with fairy wings. As Noelle, she has pale blue hair and eyes. Villains TBA Items * Gaming Broaches: They are the henshin items of the series that hold the spirits and powers of the heroes who fought bravely to defend the land of gaming until their defeat and now must pick those to inherit the power to become cures. For the girls to transform, they shout "Pretty Cure, Level up!" Locations Silverwinds City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Silver Star Academy: It is a prepatory school and tends to be known for the students with the highests grade scores. * Silverwinds Dance School: It's where Sandra goes to learn to dance. It's has many different choices and styles of dance. * Stop and Surf shop: It's a surf shop owned by Aubrey's parents. * Trinity Beach: It's a large beach south of the town and is pretty popular with beach goers. * Creamy Creations: Francesca's family bakery. * Universe Hotel: A large and popular hotel that Bethany works at. Family Cassandra and Phillip Majors They are Sandra's parents who work on cruise ship. Cassandra being a chef while Phillip is a planner on the Queen Cruise line. Bethany, Lillie, Annie and Brianna Majors They are Sandra's older sisters. Annie and Brianna go to Silver Star Academy while Bethany works as a hostess at Universe Hotel along with Lillie as Hostesses. Students and Staff of Silver Stars Academy TBA Episodes # So I'm suppose to be a Heroine? Huh...Cure Keyblade is born! # A little help from a friend! Cure Dreams is born! # Do you want to be friends? Cure Invisible is born! # A sense of caring! Cure Grimorime is born! # A mute dancer is our new teammate! Cure Soul is born! # A rose by any other smells as sweet! Cure Rose is born! # Category:Fan Series